


Falling Home

by kycydzf



Category: DCU
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Halbarry Fanfiction Challenge, M/M, One Shot, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: Hal一直在坠落，直到他最终着陆。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glass_O_Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/gifts).
  * A translation of [Falling Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065361) by [Glass_O_Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade). 



_他在坠落。_

7岁时他从树上掉到邻居家的院子。Jim因Hal砸到他的手臂弄折了它而哭喊，Jack于是冲回家喊爸妈。Hal的脸因痛苦蜷曲，但他从未让痛苦的叫喊离开他的嘴唇。

_他在坠落。_

他父亲的飞机坠毁，年幼的Hal对此无能为力。

_他在坠落。_

肾上腺素飙升的飞行让他体内充满了能量。天空是他的梦想，而空军是他的目的地。

_他在坠落。 Hal第一次坠入爱河，是爱上了飞行。 他在坠落。_

哈尔第一次坠入爱河，是爱上了飞行。

_他在坠落。_

戒指本应让他保持漂浮，“保持”是关键字。然而，当他落在他导师构造出来的东西上时，Hal意识到作为一位灯侠不仅仅意味着你有一个能量戒。

_他在坠落。_

这甚至不算生理上的，更别说一段感情了。Hal呼吸进她遗留的香水味，让疲倦席卷他。他的眼皮耷拉下来，再一次与老板的女儿共度春宵。

_他在坠落。_

他没预料到那一击。Hal翻滚着坠向地面，为没有在前一天晚上把戒指充满能暗骂自己。 一个模糊的残影出现在他下方，一个红色的残影。Hal被闪电侠用臂膀接住了，温暖而安全。

_他在坠落。_

Barry的笑容夺人眼球。Hal发现自己紧盯着金发男人，他最近无意识的经常这样。

Hal第二次坠入爱河，是爱上Barry的笑容。

_他在坠落。_

Barry在坠落。他已没有意识，并严重受伤。 Barry在坠落，而Hal没有时间多想。瞬间他就在极速者身下构造出了一个东西来接住他。Hal的心在大都会之战结束后一小时还砰砰急跳着。喉咙里憋着一声未出声的尖叫。

Hal没去吃晚餐。

_他在坠落。_

那一吻来的突然，但Hal的惊讶在又触上那柔软的双唇时消失了。这，他想，就是人们所说的炸成一朵烟花。

Hal第三次坠入爱河，是爱上亲吻Barry。

_他坠落。_

在联盟任务和普通身份的间隙，Hal知道了Barry最爱的颜色，最爱的食物，最爱的电影。

在大笑和秘密之间，Hal回忆起Barry的笑容和他嘴唇的触感。

在联盟和朋友的空隙间，Hal Jordan爱上了Barry Allen。

他不再坠落。

他已经这样做很久了，当他渐入梦境时，Barry陪伴在身侧，Hal意识到他到家了。 Hal最终着陆。


End file.
